1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for reproducing a piece of music from a track on a magnetic record carrier incorporated in a cassette, comprising
reading means for reading the piece of music from the track at a reproduction speed, which reading means comprise a reproducing head,
position detection means for detecting the position of the reproducing head with respect to the record carrier, viewed in the longitudinal direction of said record carrier, and for supplying a position signal which is related to said position,
comparator means having a first and a second input and an output for comparing the position signal applied to the first input with a start position signal which is related to the start position of a piece of music on the record carrier and which is applied to the second input, and for supplying a control signal at the output in dependence upon the position signal and the start position signal, and
transport control means for transporting the record carrier along the reproducing head in a reproduction mode at the reproduction speed and for transporting the record carrier in a second mode at a raised transport speed in response to the control signal of the comparator means to such a position that the reproducing head is approximately situated at the start position of the piece of music.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device of this type is known in the form of the magnetic tape cassette recorders which are currently available on the market.
It is possible to select a given piece of music by supplying a start position signal via a keyboard, which signal may be in the form of, for example, a count of a tape counter present in the device. The record carrier is subsequently transported at the raised speed to the starting point of this piece of music on the record carrier, whereafter it is possible to change over to the reproduction speed and reproduce the piece of music. Such a device has the drawback that the transport to the starting point of a piece of music to be reproduced sometimes takes a long time, particularly if the actual position of the reproducing head with respect to the record carrier and the start position are far apart. This is in contrast to the known compact disc digital audio players with which a much faster access is possible in substantially all cases.